


Burning sun, Burning passion

by dizzylocofool



Series: Mating Cycle Misadventures [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hybrids, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzylocofool/pseuds/dizzylocofool
Summary: It turns out having a boyfriend is both a blessing and a curse.When the threat of war is looming over your head, cuddling with someone can be a very nice distraction. On the other hand…Studying is very difficult when your cute omega boyfriend is staying over. My grades are eating shit now that I have George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Mating Cycle Misadventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148228
Comments: 7
Kudos: 406





	1. Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous dogboy Dream and sexually frustrated catboy George. What could go wrong?
> 
> This fic is part of a series and reading the first fic is recommended since it provides a bit more background info on these characters and this world, but its not required.
> 
> (Though i'd still read it if you haven't yet. It's a perfectly fine ABO smutfic by itself.)
> 
> Enough shameless advertising from me, please enjoy this fic ;)

_It turns out having a boyfriend is both a blessing and a curse._

_When the threat of war is looming over your head, cuddling with someone can be a very nice distraction. On the other hand…_

_Studying is very difficult when your cute omega boyfriend is staying over. My grades are eating shit now that I have George._

“Clay? You alright there?”

The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts by his mate. George was looking at the lycanid with his beautiful eyes. George was lying on Clay’s bed, watching his boyfriend study for another written exam. George’s tail was swishing around in the air. The alpha was glad that George seemed much happier after they made love a few weeks ago.

“Yeah...I was just stuck on this one topic. It’s nothing.”

“If you need me to help with something, you just need to ask.”

“It’s fine, I’m almost done with this chapter anyways. After that, I’ll stop for tonight.”

Clay envied the brunette slightly. Their next exam would be about Convergence-type spells. George was always a natural at that, so he memorized and understood the material extremely quickly. The alpha, however, was not so fortunate. Thankfully, the lycat was always willing to help.

“You don’t have to push yourself, you know. If you’re tired, just call it a night and continue where you left off.”

Clay knew he had time to study for this test. He still had a week to prepare. The issue wasn’t that he had to push himself to study all night. The real problem is that he _wanted_ to push himself to study all night. As much as he loved George, Clay needed to focus on something other than kissing him, marking up his pretty neck, spreadin-

_Okay, this is harder than I thought._

“Oh, by the way, Karl invited us to go to the beach with him and Sap before our vacation is over.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea actually. I think it’d be a nice distraction from the test. Besides, it’d be pretty sad if we didn’t go out anywhere before school starts again.”

Even though Clay wanted to ace his next test, he still recognized that he needed a break from both the test and from lovemaking. This school-free week would be perfect.  
With a sigh, Clay closed the schoolbook. The blonde almost immediately fell on his bed, crushing the lycat.

“Ah! Clay, get off me!”

“Mmm, don’t want to.”

With a cast of updraft, George lifted the alpha off of him to properly position them on the bed.

The position in question involved him being the little spoon of course.

“G’night, Clay.”

“Goodnight, kitty.”

The days came and went, and it was time for their beach trip with Karl and Sapnap. Karl had an extremely old and run down car, so he would drive the four friends to the beach. The school and the dorms were both far from the ocean, so they were in for a long trip.

A long, and as Clay learned very quickly, _bumpy_ ride.

To say the car was in poor shape was an understatement. Unfortunately, George, Clay and Nick were all orphans and Karl didn’t come from a well off family. So this was the best method they had to get to the ocean.

A few of the backseats were completely missing the leather that once covered them. Uncovered seats wouldn’t be the worst if there weren’t also jagged pieces of metal sticking out of them. This meant that the car could only really carry 3 people safely.

Meaning, one of them would have to share a seat.

Of course, Clay drew the short straw. Both literally and metaphorically. So he had to share a seat with George. And, being much bigger than George, would be on the bottom while George sat on his lap. To top it all off, the war had ravaged any roads leading this far from the main city. So this half-destroyed road was extremely bumpy.

Thus, his very sexy lycat mate was quite literally bouncing on his lap. The blonde was _very_ thankful that Karl and Sapnap were in the front seats and had their eyes on the road. 

_I swear George is doing this on purpose… Yeah, I haven’t been giving him much attention lately, but…_

George smirked as he felt something prod him from below. He _may_ have been purposefully grinding into his mate whenever the car went over a bump. In any other situation he’d feel guilty, but the brunette was extremely sexually frustrated.

That’s why he had to cash in a favour with Karl to organize this trip.

And so far, the results have been promising to say the least.

They still had a long way to go before reaching the ocean and Clay was already writhing underneath him.

_He’s absolutely going to lose it at the beach._

After a torturous ride, Clay finally stepped out of the car as they got to the beach. Luckily for him, the road was in much better shape as they got to the beach. As a result, the ride wasn’t that bumpy towards the end. The blonde thanked the gods as he didn’t have to walk around with a tent in his shorts in public.

The group of friends put their bags on top of a towel on the beach. Luckily for them, it was practically empty. There weren’t many people who wanted to venture this far out from the city while civil unrest was this bad. 

Inevitably, the moment that Clay dreaded the most when coming here arrived. The group began to take off their shirts. George and Sapnap ran directly into the sea as Karl and Clay stayed behind.

While Clay definitely considered all of them attractive in their own way, neither Karl nor Sapnap could match just how _perfect_ George seemed.

Yes, the alpha had seen his mate shirtless plenty of times before, but it was different this time.

The harsh sunlight accentuated all of Clay’s favorite spots to mark, like George’s collar bone. 

The alpha noted how the sea water dripped down his skin and showed off George’s smaller muscles. 

The smile on the brunette’s face was absolutely stunning.

_”Can you please not eye fuck George in front of me?”_

_Oh fuck off, Karl._

While the blonde was content gawking the entire day, something strange caught his eye. He noticed how George was being far too...touchy. Since they were all extremely close friends, Clay knew that wasn’t strange in and of itself.

But it was usually Sapnap or him who would try to hug the others. George wasn’t really physically affectionate towards his friends. 

So why was George so close to Sapnap? Whenever George tackled Sapnap in the water, George would still be hugging the elemental as they rose back from the waves. Whenever their hands would touch after splashing each other with water, George would drag his hand slowly across Sapnap’s arms.

And they were _whispering_ to each other. What were those two up to?

“Karl? Can you do me a favor?”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Can you tell me what George and Sapnap are talking about?”

“Oooo~ Someone’s protective. Since you’re so whipped, I’ll do you a favor and relay their conversation telepathically.”

With a buzz in his mind, Clay could hear static noise slowly getting louder and becoming less garbled as time passed. Eventually, the static disappeared completely, and he could hear what the two in the ocean were saying.

_”I know you’ve been hitting the gym, but I’m pretty impressed by your arms. I think you’re bigger than Clay in that regard.”_

_”Oh my arms aren’t the only things that are bigger Gogy~ You’re so naughty though, thinking about other guys like that.”_

_”I’m so needy Nick~ Clay’s been neglecting me… Can you take care of me, daddy?”_

Clay knew George and Nick wouldn’t cheat. Their group always liked indecent humour, so these comments weren’t exactly strange. The blonde knew George loved him for much more than simple lust. Even so...

That still didn’t explain what Clay was feeling deep down. Was it anger? No, while it was similar to anger, it had a slightly different feel to it. It felt more like…

Jealousy.

The alpha was jealous that another man could make George act that way. 

The lycanid was jealous that another man could make George say those things.

Clay was jealous because George wasn’t _his._


	2. Night sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> I'm accepting requests for fic ideas/prompts set in this universe, so be sure to lmk what you think or what you might want.

Despite Clay’s best attempts at hiding his jealousy, his friends could easily tell the alpha was upset.

And despite that, they kept teasing Clay. 

Like how Sapnap _somehow_ tripped and fell on top of George during a game of beach volleyball.

Like how Karl _conveniently_ made an offhand comment on how George doesn’t smell like the alpha anymore while Clay was in earshot.

Like how George was _accidentally_ licking his lips every time he looked at the other two men and wasn’t giving Clay any attention.

Needless to say, Clay planned to remind George who he belonged to.

As the sun was setting, the group realized they hadn’t brought enough snacks. Karl and Sapnap offered to drive towards a nearby gas station to get some food. While whatever they brought back would be far from gourmet food, Clay mostly agreed with the idea to get the other couple away from the beach.

Clay suspected that the two lovers also knew what was about to happen anyways. They wouldn’t interfere.

He turned to look at the omega. His tail was moving gracefully through the air, as if George was completely content with everything that’s happened at the beach. Clay also noted that George put on a cloth choker after drying up.

As the car disappeared into the horizon, the blonde grabbed his omega by the wrist and led him back towards the beach. 

“Clay! What are yo-”

The alpha interrupted George with a kiss and pinned him down to the ground. George was surprised when his back didn’t meet the white sand. Clay had led the smaller man towards the towel the group had placed earlier. While George was absolutely loving the attention, a part of him still wanted to piss the alpha off even more.

So, the omega didn’t reciprocate the kiss.

“Don’t act like you don’t want this, brat.”

George smirked as Clay was taking the bait. Clay’s ears were up and forward and his tail was also up. The alpha was clearly trying to display his dominance. 

The lycat learned very quickly that the display wasn’t merely for show.

Clay reached for one of the omega’s nipples to play with and pinch it lightly. The blonde also put one of his knees between the brunette’s legs, grinding on his crotch. Despite George’s facade, he couldn’t help but moan desperately. Unlike their previous times, George didn’t need to hold back his sounds. The beach was completely empty, he could be as loud as he wanted to.

As if right on cue, George’s choker lit up around his neck. The same runes that once adorned the ceiling of a classroom had now appeared around the lycat’s pale throat. The effect was immediate, Clay could smell the slight scent of pheromones now coming off of George. That scent would kick off Clay’s rut _any_ second now.

“That’s right, let the world know who you belong to, whore.”

As the lycat opened his mouth to protest, Clay took advantage by finally kissing back the omega. George had no choice but to reciprocate this time, as the alpha’s tongue was forcing its way into George’s mouth. Whatever resistance the omega might’ve been putting up earlier was meaningless now. He was now shamelessly kissing the alpha back, his hands were also tracing the lycanid’s firm muscles.

“You’re such a fucking slut, Georgie. You were so eager to feel Sapnap up earlier, but now you’re acting like a bitch in heat.”

“Mmm...I don’t know what you’re talking about, alpha~”

Clay smirked after he heard George’s slip up. Despite his earlier bratty attitude, George couldn’t even keep himself from calling Clay an alpha. His mind was already clouded by the heat from the runes. The blonde pulled the omega’s pants off. The shorter man had gone commando.

“God George, you wanted to be someone’s cocksleeve tonight, huh?”

“Wh-what’s the matter, alp-, Clay? Ar-aren’t you going to show me show me who I belo-”

George’s bratty remark was interrupted by his own moan. While he was focused on pissing the alpha off, Clay had spread the omega’s legs. He immediately shoved three fingers in the brunette’s leaking hole without warning. The thrusts were brutal and relentless. The omega’s needy cries were almost enough to distract Clay from his objective.

_Almost._

The alpha bit and sucked marks all over the whining lycat’s body. He knew George only brought shorts and short-sleeved shirts with him. This was the _perfect_ time to show Sapnap and Karl who George belonged to.

The alpha lifted one of the brunette’s legs and started with his calves. He left purple bruises across the expanse of George’s pale leg. The brunette was covered from his calf to his inner thigh by _Clay’s_ marks.

The omega whined as Clay’s mouth got dangerously close to his cock. Despite it twitching and leaking, Clay only left hickeys _near_ the omega’s manhood. From there, the alpha went further up the pale body. He stopped by the omega’s chest to suck and tease the pink nubs. All the while he was _still_ thrusting his fingers into George’s heat.

“You sound like a bitch in heat, kitty~”

Clay was glad the beach was empty. George’s whines would’ve surely earned them several noise complaints by now had they been making love in the dorms. The blonde reached George’s neck. As tempting as it was to reaffirm his claim by biting on the brunette’s scent gland, Clay would leave that for later. 

The rest of George’s pale neck was being littered by hickeys as the omega spoke up.

“Fu-fuck...I’m kind of disappointed, C-clay. Sapnap w-would have already made me cum by n-now.”

Clay’s eyes widened with anger. Despite knowing that George was purposefully pissing him off, how could an alpha _not_ react to hearing that their omega prefers another mate? The alpha let out a growl to remind George who the dominant one here was. Wanting to get back at the brunette, the blonde pulled his fingers out of the writhing bottom.

It didn’t take long for George to beg.

“Wa-wait Clay! I was kidding! Please fuck me, alpha! Sapnap can’t fuck me the way you do~”

“You’ve been so naughty, kitty. Why would I give a slut like you a treat?”

“Alpha, please! I’ll do anything for you~”

A devious grin formed on the lycanid’s face. If George was exploiting the blonde’s possessiveness, it was only fair if Clay exploited the brunette’s lust. The alpha kneeled down in front of the omega and pulled down his own shorts. George’s eyes widened at the sight of the alpha’s thick, hard girth in front of him.

“You know what to do, whore.”

George needed no encouragement as he got up and crawled towards Clay’s length. The scent of the alpha’s manhood immediately awakened something in George. He went down completely on the alpha, his nose reaching the alpha’s torso.

“Fuuucck...Choking on my cock is the only thing you’re good for, Georgie.”

George liked the power he took back from the dominant lycanid. The brunette brought one of his hands up to play with the larger man’s balls. The other hand began to shamelessly stroke the lycat’s own cock.

The alpha did not appreciate seeing the omega dominate him like this, so he had to take matters into his own hands. He placed his hands on the brunette’s head and pushed him deep back onto his cock as he thrusted into the omega’s throat.

George was caught off guard by the first thrust and gagged violently around the alpha’s cock. While Clay’s protective side didn’t want to hurt George, he’d already made several safety words and signs with George to prevent either from going too far. All George had to do was pinch the alpha’s thigh and Clay would stop.

Clay felt no pinch.

The lewd slurping and gagging was like music to Clay’s ears. The vibrations were bringing him closer and closer to his release. It didn’t help that from Clay’s point of view, he could clearly see all of the marks he had left across George’s otherwise unblemished body.

Clay’s knot had begun to expand, but the alpha wasn’t done claiming George. He pulled out of the omega’s mouth before he was locked in place. The brunette didn’t even bother hiding the needy whine that came out of his mouth.

The alpha wasted no time before grabbing the brunette’s ass and flipping him over on his hands and knees. He shoved George’s face to the ground and lifted his ass. After spreading the lycat’s legs, the alpha marveled at the sheer amount of slick that was pouring out of the lycat’s tight heat.

The lycanid quickly thrusted his girth deep into the omega’s twitching hole. George’s tail immediately stood up as he let out a pathetic moan. His voice sounded strained from Clay’s throatfucking. The alpha pinned the writhing brunette to the towel. His strong arms were on both sides of George’s face, his chest was pressing up on George’s back.

The alpha was ramming into the omega with reckless abandon, seemingly uncaring for George’s pain. The generous amount of slick that now covered Clay’s member allowed the top to rail his lover without being met with resistance.

“F-fuck me harder, alpha~”

After hearing the lycat’s request, Clay stopped his thrusting. He wanted to make one last thing clear. He leaned his head right next to George’s ear and whispered:

“Who do you belong to, kitty?”

“Nnghh!”

The omega tried to thrust his ass back onto the alpha’s cock. Clay wasn’t having any of it, as he put one of his hands firmly on the brunette’s hips to hold him in place.

“Answer me, slut.”

“Ngghhh...I’m.. yours…”

“What’s that? I couldn’t hear you, Georgie~”

“I’m-, I’m yours alpha! I’m your whore, Clay! Please, breed me~”

Whatever amount of self-restraint Clay had vanished after George’s declaration. Clay immediately thrust back deep into George. Since they became a couple, Clay made sure to remember where George’s prostate was located. He had been missing it intentionally earlier to tease the omega, but now he was hitting it head on.

“That’s right, you’re all mine Georgie. No one can fuck you like I can. Not Sap, not Karl. Only I can fuck you like this.”

“Please, give your pups, alpha!!!”

The omega had become completely pliant now that his mate was fucking him into the towel. Clay buried his face in the omega’s neck again. He was going to mark the one place he had neglected earlier. The one definitive mark to the whole world that George was his: his scent gland.

George could feel the telltale burning in his ass as the alpha’s knot was expanding quickly. Neither of them were going to last much longer. Clay went balls deep in George and began making shallow thrusts into the needy brunette, hitting his prostate directly.

“I’m- I’m cumming, alpha! Please, breed me~”

“Take it, fucking take my pups, whore!”

Before Clay came, he bit directly into George’s scent gland. The feeling of Clay’s canines piercing the skin was too much for the brunette. George began spurting cum all over the towel as he reached his limit. 

The alpha could feel the omega’s heat growing tighter, clenching over his girth. His knot became too big to pull out as he felt his balls tighten. Spurt after spurt of hot seed poured into the omega’s hole after the blonde emptied his balls into his mate. George could feel a portion of his mate’s seed overflowing and pouring past the alpha’s knot.

“Fucckkk…”

“Heh...You can say that again.”

George turned his head to see Clay’s eyes staring at him from over his shoulder. Despite how rough he was being earlier, Clay now seemed worried about the brunette. His ears were a bit back, Clay was sad about something.

“Was that too much? I’m sorry…”

“That was more than enough, babe. It’s my fault for teasing the hell out of you anyways.”

Clay seemed relieved after hearing that. His tail was now wagging as he was happy that he didn’t hurt his mate by accident. George felt the exhaustion catch up to him as he let out a tired yawn. Clay snickered as he remembered that their friends would be coming back any moment now.

“I just remembered that Snapmap and Karl are supposed to come back soon. The fuck are we gonna do about that?”

“Oh, don’t worry. They’re on it. They won’t be coming back for another hour and a half at least. Didn’t you recognize Karl’s heat runes on my choker?”

“That’s good, I think I used up all of my energy just now.”

“Tell me about it, you’re going to have to carry me back to the car later.”

Clay wheezed as he laid with George on the beach. The two lovers stared at the horizon. It had long since turned dark. The beautiful orange hue that once covered the sky was now replaced by a dark blue, littered with countless white stars.

“Hey, George? Remember how you used to tell me all about the const-”

Clay shut himself up as he noticed his mate had fallen asleep. While he didn’t mind his teasing antics, Clay loved seeing George’s face while he slept. His expression was peaceful, even if the world was everything but. The lycanid kissed his lover on his cheek and folded the towel to cover them as he felt his exhaustion catch up to him.

“Goodnight, George.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include an extra scene with Karl and Sapnap finding them on the beach, but honestly? I just really liked the fluff at the end so I left it at that note.


End file.
